


Against All Odds

by ronnijade



Category: Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnijade/pseuds/ronnijade
Relationships: Joe/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Against All Odds

“Joe?”   
Vacant green eyes seemed to stare right through you, the busy hustle and bustle of Charlie’s Diner not doing much to drag Joe out of his not-so-absent-minded daze. You stared right back at him, but it was almost as if he couldn’t see you, as if you weren’t really there. For a moment, your heart ached for him. Behind that steely emerald gaze hid years of pain, struggles unspoken, a silent trauma he’d never uttered out loud. Eventually you reached across the table and let your fingertips graze his coarse knuckles, and the second your hand touched his, you noticed his shoulders grow tense, thick black brows knitting together as he seemed to snap back to reality. 

“What?” He was abrupt, but not in a harsh way. Genuinely confused, Joe retrieved his hand from beneath your own and clasped at his mug of coffee, carefully lifting it to his lips as he kept his eyes trained on you. 

You offered him a soft smile, and withdrew your hand back into your lap, momentarily letting your gaze wander outside. The afternoon sun beat down on the parking lot outside, casting a beautiful orange haze over all it touched, and for a moment you wondered what you were going to do now, and where you were going to go next. You were uncertain about many things, but one thing you knew for sure was that you didn’t want to leave him. He needed you as much as you needed him; even if he wouldn’t admit it. When you turned to look back over at the man sat opposite you, he was still staring — only this time he knew you were there. The corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly as your gazes met, and for a split second you could have sworn he looked happy. 

“It’s a beautiful day. We should get going.” 

Joe nodded and shifted in his seat, leaning to the side to retrieve a wad of cash from the pocket of his well-worn blue jeans, and slid a twenty dollar bill onto the table before standing. 

“It is a beautiful day.” he hummed, watching in an almost protective manner as you shimmied out of the booth and joined his side. 

You didn’t know what was going to happen next; what you did know was there was nothing left for you in California, and that now the only person who meant anything to you was stood by your side. As you stepped out into the sunlight, you couldn’t help but stop and breathe in the fresh air for a couple of seconds, eyes falling shut as you let the warm rays of sunshine hit your face. 

“Are you ready to go?” He would have asked you after a few seconds, to which you would smile and nod; just as nervous as you were excited for what this new chapter in your life would bring. Fingers intwined with your own, and then you swore you could see it again. A gentle smile, hidden behind a tough exterior and a salt-and-pepper beard. Your heart skipped a beat in your chest. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
